Negativity turned Positivity
In many parts of a story, the hero or heroine gets into a situation where a negative moment in their life turns into a positive event or opportunity. Just as Obstacles indicate when the hero lands in a terrible situation that seems impossible to get out of, Negativity turned Positivity is when a main protagonist gets into an upsetting or difficult situation that turns into something wonderful, usually giving him the courage to save his kingdom, win the girl's heart (or even meet the girl), or reach his/her destiny. These moments usually come out when the audience least expects it, often in a serious or hilarious way. When this event impacts, it also contains confession moments, where a hero or heroine would apologize for getting aggressively angry with a person they've cared about, or apologize for their wrong decisions they've made. Examples #An argument can turn into a resolution. #The hero gets caught by bad people who turn out to be kind. #The protagonist discovers something amazing (for example, treasure, a secret passageway, or a friend to guide him or her). #The hero or heroine gets into a pickle but gets a positive opportunity to achieve his or her goals (for example, Marlin and Dory are about to be swallowed by a whale but instead he shoots them out of his blowhole and into Sydney Harbor.) #The hero or heroine rescues someone (or gets saved themselves), like when Aladdin rescues Jasmine from a mean fruit seller, when Darkwing Duck rescues Gosalyn from Taurus Bulba's henchmen and when Vanessa saves Barry from Ken. #The main protagonist gets in trouble but is rewarded. #The hero or heroine learns to have fun. #The main protagonist gets lost but finds his or her way toward their destination. #He or she makes a mistake and learns from it. #The hero or heroine has an idea which starts out not very good, but turns into a positive solution. #The hero or heroine makes new friends after a bad experience. #The hero or heroine dies from an unexpected cause (mostly by the villain) and is brought back to life. (for example, Ash Ketchum dies in a crossfire after stopping the Pokémon battle between the real and the clones, but was brought back to life by the Pokémon tears, Aslan was killed by the White Witch in order to save Edmund, but was resurrected soon after she left; Celebi broguht back from the dead by otehrs of its kidn from the future.) Quotes Gallery Eds been accepted by the kids from the cul-de-sac.png|Eds been accepted by the kids from the cul-de-sac Diego is grateful that Manny had saved him from the river of lava.png|Diego is grateful that Manny had saved him from the river of lava Band_Geeks_104.png|Squidward is happy that make the grade over Squilliam S4027.jpg|Shrek is happy that he returned to his correct timeline. Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png |Discord finally accepted among ponies Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2875.jpg|Mufasa lecturing Simba and then bonds with him. Anastasia reunited with her grandmother.png|Anastasia reunited with her grandmother Vitaly thanks Alex for the nonflammable hair conditioner.jpg|Vitaly thanks Alex for giving him non flammable hair conditioner to jump through the flaming hoop unharmed, getting his confidence back. PICY.jpg|Ash and Pikachu begin to become friends after a very rough start Spirit happy to see Rain alive.jpg|Spirit overjoyed to see Rain alive. Balto succeeds in getting the Medicine.jpg|Balto finally succeeding in retrieving the medicine Luke meeting Obi-Wan.jpg|Luke Skywalker meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi after an encounter with the Sandpeople ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Manny with Ellie and Peaches after defeating Gutt. Celebi revived.png|Celebi revived by other members of its kind from the past and future. Joseph forgiving his brothers.png|Joseph revealing himself to his brothers and forgiving them. Tinkerbell revived by Jane's belief in fairies.jpg|Tinker Bell revived by Jane's new restored belief in fairies. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-7447.jpg|Horton recovering his precious clover in the clover field--and with it, the citizens of Whoovile who now believe in him. Marlin & Nemo reuniting.jpg|Marlin and Nemo finally reunited Fievel and his Family.jpg|Fievel finally reunited with his family. Dark wing and quivering .jpeg|Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard reconciling after defeating Negaduck and saving St. Canard Videos Aladdin- market place.wmv Into the Open Air Ralph and Vanellope Make a Deal Mufasa and Simba Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events